


Forbidden and Unexpected

by Darth Reney (SpriteXPhile)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Reylo - Freeform, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpriteXPhile/pseuds/Darth%20Reney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylo. M rated for the future.<br/>After a year of training, Rey is prepared to face Kylo Ren again. Or not? </p>
<p>STORY BY ME AND MY FRIEND.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden and Unexpected

!Warning! This story will contain M-rated scenes in the future+there are major TFA spoilers. If you don't ship Reylo, you probably won't like this. If you do, enjoy the story and don't forget to write your thoughts!

Rey's POV

"You're doing great, Rey," Luke shouted at his apprentice, young girl with great abilities to use the force. She was almost near the end of the Jedi training. She was smart and could learn new things really fast. That reminded him of another padawan he had...  
"Thanks, master," she replied and turned off her lightsaber. It wasn't actually hers, it was Luke's, but he said she can keep it. After a year of training her fight skills, her mind and her sensitivity to the force, she started to feel like a real Jedi.  
"Rey, I need to go away for a few days," Luke said.  
"Where are you going?" Rey asked and sat down on the grass. Luke stood in front of her, looking deep in her eyes. "To a secret Jedi place. I need to go there and find something that will help me finish your training. I will be back soon. Stay here, but if something happens, find the Resistance and my sister." Rey nodded. What could happen? They were on this God forgetten place for almost a year and nothing happened during this time.  
"May the force be with you, Rey," he said and left to find Chewbacca. When he sat in the Millenium Falcon, he remembered his brother-in-law, Han Solo. He felt guilty for what happened to him.  
As Rey watched the spaceship she loved very much leave, she realised that no one else is here with her. If something happens, she will be on her own.

After a rough day, all Rey wanted to do was lay in her bed and fall asleep. When she entered a little cave she called her room, she stepped to the mirror. "I am coming to get you, scavenger," she heard a voice say. A familiar voice. It belonged to him. A killer and a monster who murdered his own father. Immediately, she turned around, lightsaber activated in her hand, but she was alone. 'Weird,' she thought and sat on her bed.

Kylo Ren's POV

"Hux!" Kylo Ren shouted and through his mask it sounded even more frighteningly.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Prepare the ship, we are going to get the girl. She's alone and I can feel it. Use the last known location of her from data from the probes we sent to the galaxy."  
"Copy that. The ship will be ready in less than an hour." With that, Hux left and Kylo took a deep breath. He kept thinking about how he'll bring the girl to the Dark side of the force.

Author's note: Sooo how did you like the intro? I know, there aren't Reylo scenes, but that will change in a few chapters. I write this fanfic with my best friend (she's not on wattpad) and we love writing this. Next chapter will be longer, with more Reylo and more excitement. Don't forget to give a feedback, that helps us with writing! This story is also available on wattpad where it is already on Chapter 11 :) (xNataleiaSolox is my user)  
~Darth Reney (my Sith name haha)


End file.
